Antes de mi vida y después de mi muerte
by JavieraPilar
Summary: ¿Ustedes creen en la vida despues de la muerte? ¿adonde ira a parar el alma después de que la vida haya sido arrebatada? nunca me lo pense o esas ideas cruzaron por mi mente... no hasta ahora. SUSPENDIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola mis nenurris :3 tengo una pequeña idea, sobre hacer un fic, aún no se expande lo suficiente, pero de todas maneras lo intentare**

La vida… es lo que tenemos que disfrutar día a día, nadie tiene que decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer con ella, no tienen por qué meterse si tú sabes bien lo que haces, no te dejes llevar por nadie y se lo suficientemente fuerte porque nadie tiene el derecho de pasarte a llevar y de hacerte sentir inferior, y absolutamente nadie, pero nadie debería decidir cuándo es el momento de acabar con la tuya y sin poder avanzar y crecer… al parecer alguien creyó que mi vida no era lo suficientemente valiosa para seguir en este mundo. Soy Mae Reyes, y antes que nada les contare el ultimo día, antes que nada, solo presten atención.

Una típica chica de instituto, cursaba el último año y solo faltaba un mes para nuestra graduación y salir de este colegio, mis amigos y novio era lo que más me hacían feliz. A pesar de llegar solo este año los pude hacer y el hecho de enamorarme me hizo sentir complacida, con mis buenas notas es el porque me aceptaron en último curso.

Al parecer el año pasado hubo unas tragedias que dejaron a más de uno destrozado, como mi amigo Armin y mi novio Castiel. El primero tenía un gemelo llamado Alexy y el pelirrojo un amigo llamado Lysandro, por lo que ellos me contaron un día después de instituto los dos salieron tarde, a causa de un trabajo, estaban cansados y solo querían llegar a casa, pero no fue así, unos hombres intentaron robarles y estos no se dejaron, lo que hizo que los otros de enfurecieran y apuñalaran a los dos chicos, creo que los dejaron irreconocibles… Al día siguiente salió en las noticias la tragedia, y Armin con Castiel se sentían devastados, incluso cayendo en una depresión terrible, y cuando llegue al instituto me dijeron que yo era la luz y que les di esperanza, esperanza que ahora se desvanecería…

-Valla, quien diría que queda tan solo un mes, ya quiero irme de este jodido instituto- decía el pelirrojo-.

-Jodido… ¿Tan jodido fue conocerme aquí?

-No Mae rayos, que sensible que estas.

-Es una chica Castiel que más quieres- dijo Armin que estaba pegado en la consola, pero estaba prestándonos mucha atención al parecer-.

-Guau Armin no sabía que era una chica gracias por aclarármelo.

-Que simpática Mae- lo decía mientras me dirigía una mirada-.

-Y una chica muy hermosa- dijo el pelirrojo pasando sus dedos por mis largos cabellos azabaches, yo al igual que el compartimos el mismo color de ojos, un gris tan intenso que podría intimidar a cualquiera, su mirada fue lo que me hizo enamorarme del chico rudo, y Armin era mi mejor amigo.

Nos encontrábamos tirados en el césped, esperando el toque de timbre que nos anunciaría la entrada a clases.

-Oye Armin, deberías dejar un poco de lado esa consola, te volverás idiota- Castiel le decía viéndolo divertido-.

-De donde sacaste eso Cassy, el idiota serás tú.

\- ¡Como que idiota! ¡Y como que Cassy!

-Si Mae puede decirte así porque yo no…

-Porque ella es mi novia genio.

-Entonces se diría que te controla una mujer… vaya vaya.

-Q-que dices friki.

-Muchachos ya basta de pelear Dios, todos los días siempre lo mismo pueden calmarse- y no era mentira, siempre algo hacia que estos dos comenzaran a pelear, bueno, el pelirrojo es bastante pesado asique se podría decir que es culpa suya, pero me divierte verlos discutir, además eso no hace que dejen de ser amigos.

En un par de días tendríamos los exámenes finales, yo estaba segura de que los pasaría porque había estudiado muchísimo, incluso he ido a la gran biblioteca de la ciudad, ni he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Castiel o mi amigo Armin, solamente acá en el instituto los veía, y el pelirrojo me lo reclamaba siempre.

Tocaron el timbre y nos fuimos directamente al salón de clases, con la miss Denalay. Todo transcurría tan normal…

Al termino de la jornada escolar salí con los dos muchachos.

-Ven conmigo a mi casa Mae, tengamos un pequeño rato de calidad- decía muy sensualon en pelirrojo-.

-Oigan estoy yo aquí por favor guárdense ese tipo de comentarios.

-Lo siento Castiel pero necesito estudiar y después hacer unas compras.

-Pff como siempre.

-No te enojes mi rey- le dije depositándole un suave beso en los labios-.

-Adiós Maecita- dijo Armin-.

-Cuidate ¿si?

-Si Castiel, estaré bien- al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

-No Armin, váyanse a sus casas los veo mañana.

Salí del instituto lo más relajada, igual que todos los días, primero pasaría a la biblioteca y después iré a las compras que me pidió mi madre, vivo con ella y con mi padre, hija única y por eso a ellos les encanta consentirme, a pesar de que ya no soy una nenita, pero me gusta verlos felices, en fin, los estudios y después al supermercado, que suerte que lo cierran tarde.

Un poco más de 4 horas estuve estudiando, y del instituto salimos tipo 6 de la tarde, ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche por lo que había decidido en que ya era mucho por hoy, antes de que cierren el súper osino mi madre me mataría por olvidar lo que me pidió. Entre y tome todo lo que había anotado ella en la lista, page y me fui, tuve suerte porque ya no quedaba nada para que cerraran.

Me fui caminando porque ningún transporte paraba, en un minuto sentí como si alguien me hubiera estado siguiendo, y aún faltaba para que llegara a mi casa y además no se veía nadie en la calle, mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente rápido, esa maldita sensación me tenía de los nervios, pase por el callejón de siempre, y fui ahí cuando él decidió sorprenderme, no era una sensación, era real.

-Vaya muñequita, ¿porque tan solita?

-Aléjate de mí y déjame seguir mi camino- lo mire y era un hombre ni tan viejo ni tan joven, no traía un capuchón o algo que le cubriera la cara, no entendía por qué…

-Sera mejor que me entregues todo lo que tengas hermosa, y aparte de eso algo mas- me empezó a acorralar, por la muralla, yo le empuje y el me pego una cachetada, haciendo que las bolsas que llevaba cayeran al suelo, tenía miedo, quien no lo tendría en ese instante.

-Eres una perra, me las pagaras- en ese instante me arrojó al suelo e intento tocarme, en simples palabras quería abusar de mí, yo forcejeaba todo lo que podía y le pegue un rodillazo en su estómago, sin embargo, no me soltó-.

-Niña mala, me las pagaras… fue ahí cuando mi vista perdió color de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, un mareo empecé a sentir cuando me percaté de que algo filudo me atravesó el estómago, era un cuchillo, no fue solo una, dos puñaladas más invadieron mi cuerpo, vi, con lo poco que me quedaba de visión que él se levantó y se fue como si nada, ya no sentía fuerzas para nada, estaba perdiendo toda mi sangre y no podía hacer nada ni pedir ayuda… ¿así terminaría mi vida? ¿con que derecho tiene alguien de quitármela? Y fue en este instante en que todo se puso negro y solté mi último aliento…

 **Primer cappp y espero que les haya gustado, no sabría decirles cuando actualizare este fic, pero lo hare no hay duda, saludos a todas y si les gusto dejen su review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa antes de seguir con la historia responderé los reviews que dejaron anteriormente.**

 **Maryretard121** **: Hola, que bueno que mi historia se vea interesante y contestando a tu duda, el sumary está bien, este fic es de Lysandro x oc. Estaba con Castiel estando viva, pero ahora que no lo esta es imposible que este con el me entiendes? Bueno en el transcurso de la historia veras a lo que me refiero** **saludos.**

 **Sami-kun: su esperanza se jodio porque alguien le quito la vida a la chica, ya veremos como se encontraran los chicos después de la muerte de su amiga/novia. Saludos nenis**

Mi alma… ¿Dónde fuiste a parar querida mía? Lo pregunto porque aun veo negro… ¿me iré al cielo? ¿Que pasara después? ¿descansare en paz? ¿o todo lo que paso solo fue una pesadilla? Si fue asi ¿porque no podía despertar? Un momento, una luz cegadora empieza a aparecer delante de mí, rayos que quemante llega a ser, esta iluminando toda la oscuridad hasta el punto de quedar todo completamente clarecido, creo que empiezo a abrir mis ojos, vaya solo fue un horrible sueño, una figura empieza a aparecerse frente a mis ojos… veo… es un chico, ¿qué hace un chico en mi cuarto? Está diciéndome algo… veo como mueve sus labios pero no logro entenderle, esperen… ¿ese chico es Armin? No puede ser él, luce diferente… su cabello… sus ojos… pero es idéntico a él… de pronto mis sentidos se agudizan… "hey, hey" era lo que me estaba diciendo, me senté bruscamente… él estaba parado, mirándome fijamente, lo empecé a analizar y un nombre salió de mis labios.

- _Armin…-_ lo dije en modo de susurro-.

-Lo lamento pero no soy Armin, ¿conoces a mi hermano? - ¿hermano? ¿Dijo hermano? No puede ser-.

 _-Alexy_ \- otra vez hablando en susurro-.

-Si es mi nombre…

-No es posible… tu estas muerto.

-Si debes conocer a mi hermano para estar tan segura de lo que hablas… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿Mi nombre? - una punzada sentí en mi pecho muy fuerte, después en mi estómago… y en un fugas momento recordé todo, recordé a aquel hombre, recordé que trato de abusar de mí, recordé… que… no…

-No… no puedo estar muerta ¡No, no puedo no yo!

-Tranquilízate hey… sé que es difícil…

\- ¡Cállate! Los acabo de dejar solos…

\- ¿Solos? Un momento…- se analizó todo mi rostro- no puede ser… eres Mae.

\- ¿Cómo me conoces?

\- ¿Que dices Alexy? - una voz del otro lado del cuarto en el que estaba retumbo el lugar, un muchacho se acercó en donde me encontraba, se acercó mucho a mí, tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos y empezó a mirarme, diablos no soporto esta cercanía, le golpee la mano para que no me tocara y el alejo su rostro del mío.

-Esto es malo.

-Ya lo sé, ella era todo para ellos.

\- ¿Cómo me conocen?

-Pues podemos observar a los vivos, ellos no pueden vernos porque no estamos en un cuerpo, algunos tienen la habilidad, y somos lo que ellos llaman fantasmas, siempre observaba a mi hermano y lo feliz que era contigo.

-No… Armin, Castiel… perdónenme- decía mientras agarraba mi cara con mis manos y cerraba los ojos, quería llorar, y mucho mantenía mi cabeza agachada, mis cabellos largos cubrían por completo mi rostro, abrí mis ojos porque unas lágrimas querían salir de ellos, pero algo me dejo más en shock.

-Q-que es esto- decía agarrando mis finos cabellos- p-pero que… ¡porque esta blanco!

-No solo tu cabello cambio- dijo el otro muchacho- hasta tus ojos son diferentes Mae.

-Q-que…

-Antes eran grises, ahora son rosados.

\- ¡Que!

-No te pasa solo a ti, a todos nos sucedió lo mismo, yo antes era igual que Armin, de cabellos negros y ojos azules… cuando morí y desperté por asi decirlo, mi cabello estaba azul y mis ojos medios violáceos rosa.

-Yo tampoco era asi- me dijo el otro muchacho, lo observe y tenía un semblante misterioso, sus ojos eran diferentes y su cabello albino como el mío, con la diferencia que sus puntas las tiene verdes-.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Perdóneme señorita por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Lysandro.

-Lysandro… eres el amigo de Castiel.

-Lo era, sí.

\- ¿Cómo eras antes de morir?

-Bueno mis ojos eran verdes y mi cabello castaño, ahora tengo un ojo ámbar y mi cabello como lo estás viendo.

-Esperen, ¡cómo puedo estar hablando con tanta naturalidad siendo que estoy muerta! ¡donde rayos estoy! ¡Qué demonios es esto! ¡qué hago aquí! - empecé a desesperarme, se quebraron unas cuantas macetas que había con unas plantas, la luz que se hallaba en un foco parpadeaba, prendiéndose y apagándose.

-Cálmate, tienes que calmarte, sino todos saldremos volando de aquí- me dijo el tal Lysandro-.

\- ¿Eso lo hice yo?

-Eres un espíritu, un ente, puedes manejar las cosas y moverlas.

-Por favor, que es este lugar- me volvería loca-.

-Bueno, no estás en el cielo y tampoco en el infierno- me explicaba Alexy- se podría decir que estamos en una especie de limbo, ni aquí ni haya, ni siquiera es el mundo vivo, estamos, pero no estamos, es algo como nuestro mundo, los vivos no pueden entrar a nuestro mundo, a excepción de que puedan hacer viajes astrales, es en ese momento cuando el alma se desprende del cuerpo cuando duermen, ellos entran en nuestro mundo.

-Diablos… esto es una mierda… ¿todos los que mueren llegan a parar aquí?

-No, nuestras almas están corrompidas, por eso no entramos al cielo o al infierno, no morimos por una causa natural o alguna enfermedad, sino que nos asesinaron, por lo que nuestra esencia esta manchada por asi decirlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todos llegan a parar en el lugar que me encuentro?... ¿es una casa?

-Sí, aquí hay muchas almas, es una casa enorme donde estarás protegida.

\- ¿Protegida? Pero si ya estoy muerta.

-Si, pero… tienes suerte de que nuestro jefe que haya captado antes.

\- ¿Antes que quien?

-Antes que los que desean las almas para convertirlas en entes malignos.

-Y quienes son ellos…

-No lo sabemos, solo el jefe conoce quien manda esa parte.

-Pero y si quiero salir de esta casa, y quiero deambular por ahí, ¿ellos me capturaran?.

-No si llevas esto- me tomo la mano y con un lápiz extraño hizo una marca desconocida-.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Mira, sales de la casa y te encuentras con un patio gigante, podrás ver como una especie de domo rodea nuestro lugar, si lo atraviesas te llevara al centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿Y cómo volveré?

-Con tu otra mano y con tu dedo índice mantén presionada la marca y esta comenzara a brillar, y te mandara directo a este cuarto.

\- ¿Nos marcan a todos?

-No.

\- ¿Y porque a mí sí?

-Porque el jefe lo pidió y no preguntes porque ya que no lo sé- me decía el gemelo de mi amigo-.

-Y porque…

-No los marcan a todos porque asi lo pide él, y los que no lo están aquí estarán seguros, porque si salen los otros se los llevaran.

-Dios esto es más complicado que vivir…- mire a Lysandro que no ha hablado nada.

\- ¿Porque no hablas?

-Soy de pocas palabras.

-Tssk… oigan… ¿hace cuánto me encontraron?

-Apenas falleciste, nuestro radar se encendió, yo fui por ti junto con Lysandro, no te reconocimos por supuesto, pero ha pasado una hora desde que moriste.

-Tengo que salir.

\- ¿Que tan pronto? - dijo el-.

-Quiero ver si mi cuerpo sigue botado.

-E-espera.

-Descuida, la seguiré.

-Okey Lysandro- no pesque a Alexy y sin más me pare de esa camilla y corrí, corrí por esta mansión, porque era enorme, muchas habitaciones, me encontraba con unos cuantos muchachos y muchachas, que solo atinaban a observarme, debieron pensar que estaba desesperada, y sí que lo estaba. Por fin llegué al patio, era hermoso, vi el domo que mantenía encerrado el lugar, no lo pensé y lo atravesé… Caí al frio suelo de la ciudad, mis sentidos se encontraban alerta, corrí y en un segundo me encontré en el lugar que quería ver… habían varios policías rodeando mi cuerpo inerte, detectives, hasta una ambulancia, quizás pensaron que podía seguir viva, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con una bolsa de plástico, el suelo manchado con mi sangre, me acerque para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-Era una chica muy joven, es una lástima.

\- ¿Llamaron a sus padres?

-Sí, vienen en camino.

Después de escucharlos un auto a mucha velocidad se detuvo en la vía, de el pude visualizar a mis padres, que salían destrozados de este, pero no venían solos, mi novio, Castiel, con una cara de demacrado salió seguido de ellos, sentí como me rompía en mil pedazos.

-Mi niñita- se acercó mi madre a mi cuerpo, ella se agacho y lloraba como nunca la había visto, mi padre y Castiel la siguieron, los tres agachados, un policía hizo lo mismo.

-Mae- susurraba Castiel, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Quiero verla, por favor, baje la cremallera por favor…- decía mi madre, el policía no se opuso y bajo un poco para que pudieran ver mi rostro, pálido, labios morados, y un poco de sangre seca salía de mi boca, ella se abrazó a mi cadáver…

-Perdónenme, no quería dejarlos asi… un idiota pensó que mi vida no valía lo suficiente pero… con que derecho… padre, madre, Castiel…¿Por qué Armin no vino con ustedes?... quizás se sintió traicionado… perdónenme y… los amare por siempre… a todos, sé que serían palabras que se las lleva el viento pero, tenía que decirlas… adiós para siempre… como me encantaría que pudieran escucharme… no podría decir que nos veremos algún día porque no quiero que terminen en mi posición, yo quiero que ustedes al morir descansen en paz… los amo…- me acerque e intente tocarles, pero fue imposible, solo los atravesé, quería llorar, y lo hice… mis lamentos retumbaban en la noche, nadie los escucharía… una mano se posó en mi hombro.

\- ¿Me seguiste?

-Por precaución.

\- ¿Acaso creen que podría hacer algún mal estando muerta?

-No es eso, pero no debes estar sola en una situación como esta, sé que no sirve decírtelo, pero puedes buscar consuelo en mí y en Alexy, nosotros seremos tus amigos.

-Gracias Lysandro.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero no quiero aún.

-Podrás volver.

-Pero… quiero estar presente en mi funeral.

-Pero no será hoy, tranquila, el jefe sabrá y te lo podrá comunicar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, el entiende.

\- ¿Quién es el jefe?

-Ya lo veras, ahora vámonos – asentí y puse mi dedo índice en la marca de mi mano, en un segundo ya nos encontrábamos en la habitación en la que desperté.

-Pensé que no volvería o través.

-Calma Alexy, ya estoy aquí.

-Ah la recién llegada- una voz diferente-.

-Jefe- dijo asustado el peliazul-.

-Alexy.

-Señor- dijo Lysandro-.

-Veo que ya salió, ¿recuerdan que los sensores se activan cuando salen?

-S-si pero…

-No te preocupes, es por esto que solo unos pocos tienen la marca… dame el bolígrafo.

-Si jefe.

\- ¿Usted manda aquí?

-Si Mae, yo los cuido y les doy resguardo a las almas que podrían ser errantes, y no solo eso, si no estuviera aquí serian entes malignos.

-Si ya me lo explicaron.

-Quizás algo que no te dijeron es que yo estoy encargado de las almas solo de esta villa, otros se encargan de otras ciudades.

-Con razón no eran miles con los que me tope.

-Exacto, chicos llévenla a su habitación.

-Claro- dijo Lysandro-.

-Espere, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Viktor.

-Bueno jefe Viktor, ¿usted vigila a los vivos cierto?

-Sí, puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de salir.

\- ¿Entonces podría avisarme cuando sea mi funeral por favor?

-No hay problema con eso.

-Gracias.

-Bien, pueden mostrarle su cuarto, me despido.

-Adiós jefecito – dijo el peliazul-.

-Ven vamos Mae.

-Sí, los sigo- unas cuantas habitaciones pase antes de llegar a la mia-.

-Bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos Mae, cuenta con nosotros- dijo Alexy-.

-Si descuida, ya me lo dijo Lysandro, gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Ya vámonos Alexy.

Se fueron y estando sola, me acosté en la cama, me pregunto cómo es que puedo tocar estas cosas y no lo vivo, quizás después aclare mis dudas… esto es horrible, quiero estar con Castiel, con mis papas, con Armin… la única amiga que tenía mujer era Rosalya, pero estaba de viaje, también la extrañare… no poder estar con ellos en carne y hueso, pero siempre los vigilare, no podré tocarlos pero ya con verlos es suficiente… lo he dicho ya muchas veces… pero por favor… perdónenme.

 **Cualquier comentario es aceptable.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Es como si no hubiese dormido nada, como si solo hubiera pasado un segundo desde que cerré los ojos, no pensé que siendo un fantasma podría dormir, al parecer somos más parecidos a los humanos de lo que creí. Siendo dolor en mi ser, me encantaría estar viva ahora mismo, quiero ver esa sonrisa de mi madre, los retos de mi padre, los besos y abrazos de Castiel, las tonterías de Armin y la sabiduría de Rosalya, esa chica sí que es especial. Estaba tan bien pensando hasta que alguien atreves de la puerta me desconcentró.

-Mae, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro que si Alexy- él abrió la puerta dejándome ver su gran sonrisa-.

-El jefe quiere verte pequeña.

\- ¿Me quiere ver?

-Si

\- ¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé, pero no lo hagamos esperar, por favor ven.

Me levanté y seguí a Alexy, había que subir unas escaleras de esta gran mansión, hasta que llegamos a una puerta, el peliazul toco de esta para recibir una aprobación.

-Pase- dijo Viktor-.

-Bien te dejo Mae, después te veré para que me cuentes.

-Okey Alexy- abrí la puerta y me encontré con un cuarto llego de máquinas tecnológicas muy avanzadas, además de una pantalla gigante- Vaya…

-Mae querida.

-Viktor… perdón señor.

-Necesito hablar unas cosas contigo.

\- ¿Sera mi funeral? ¿Por eso estoy aquí?

-No niña aun no, lo más probable es que sea mañana, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Bien soy todo oídos.

-De acuerdo, te preguntaras muchas cosas he de suponer, pero también te preguntaras el porque he decidido marcarte.

-Si la verdad es que sí.

-Bien, eso es porque quiero que seas una cazadora.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Asi como lo son Alexy y Lysandro.

\- ¿Son cazadores de almas?

-Y los encargados de traer a todos los posibles aquí, para que no sean llevados al mal.

\- ¿Y porque yo?

-Porque sé que tienes la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

-…-no sabía que responder a eso-.

-También, sé que no te lo dijeron, pero ¿ves esas pistolas atreves de la repisa?

-Si.

-Ahí hay almas errantes malignas.

-No comprendo.

-Los entes malignos, que son gobernados por otro ser más maligno, necesitan salir, alimentarse de otras almas recién llegadas, o también para llevárselas a su jefe, los que se las llevan son más listos, no permanecen mucho en el otro lado porque saben que nosotros podemos atraparlos, pero los que se encuentran hambrientos y van como almas en pena, esos son los que nosotros encerramos, porque son más torpes… asique… ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Hare lo que pueda señor.

-Gracias Mae, además necesito que entrenes tu físico, Lysandro es muy ágil por lo que lo pondré para que pueda entrenarte.

-De acuerdo.

\- Perfecto, nosotros queremos paz en el mundo de los muertos, por siglos que la queremos, pero su jefe maligno también trata de protegerlos a ellos, es más difícil retenerlos en el domo, pero hay entes malos que le son muy fieles a él… es algo imposible, pero queremos paz, también para los vivos.

-Siglos… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva usted aquí?

-Bastante tiempo…

-Usted se ve joven…

-Sí, me asesinaron cuando tenía 24 años.

-Es horrible que gente como nosotros, gente joven no pueda hacer lo que quiere porque alguien nos arrebata la vida.

-Claro que es horrible Mae… si quieres ya puedes retirarte, sabrás cuando te necesite.

-Está bien Viktor… quiero decir…

-No importa.

-Bien.

Salí de la habitación, vaya, lo que me espera… no quiero estar en mi cuarto, asique voy al gran patio para sentarme en una banca y relajarme al sentir el aire, que a pesar de estar encerrados si hay, vi una libreta en el suelo y la tome, no la revisare porque puede ser personal, además, el nombre del dueño estaba perfectamente adornado en la tapa…

-Hola- escuche como una voz me saludaba, y que al mismo tiempo se sentaba a mi lado-.

-Hola- le dije-.

\- ¿Eres nueva cierto? Es que nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Si.

-Mi nombre es Liliana Clayton ¿y el tuyo?

-Mae.

\- ¿Eres de pocas palabras como Lysandro?

-No es eso.

-Ah- la observe y era una chica que no pasaba los 15 años, tenía el cabello verde atado en una coleta y ojos azules, era una chiquilla linda-.

\- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

-Sí, yo morí en el año 1978.

-Liliana… ¿Liliana Clayton dijiste?

-Sii.

-Creo que escuche de ti, mi abuela me conto… fue una historia muy trágica.

-Sí que lo fue… en esos momentos quería vivir al máximo…

-Igual que todos…

\- ¿Antes de morir tenías novio Mae?

\- Vaya, cambias de un tema a otro de una manera muy rápida...¿Porque la pregunta?

-Eres muy bonita y he de suponer que sí.

-Gracias Lili- le dije con una sonrisa- la verdad es que si… lo tenía, y no quise dejarlo solo.

-Debió ser fuerte para él.

-Ni te imaginas, primero perdió a Lysandro y después a mi… al igual que Armin perdió a Alex y otra vez pierden a un ser amado.

\- ¿Entonces ya conocías a Lysandro y Alexy?

-No los conocí, ellos me contaron sobre estos, pero nunca pensé que los conocería…

-Claro, pero por lo que escuche te ofrecieron su amistad, ellos nunca se juntan con nadie que no sean solo ellos…

\- ¿De verdad?

-Sip- un largo silencio se presento entre nosotras, hasta que ella volvió a hablar nuevamente-…sabes Mae… a mí me hubiera gustado enamorarme.

\- ¿ Es que acaso los fantasmas no se enamoran?

-Si se puede, pero no.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Tenemos prohibido enamorarnos.

\- ¿De verdad?.

-Si, pero estoy segura en que llegara el día en que dos almas se enamoren profundamente.

-Aah… ¿y alguna vez paso?

-Si, desde ese entonces enamorarse está prohibido porque hace mucho tiempo, siglos, dos almas se enamoraron, y eso causo un caos.

\- ¿Caos?

-No sé muy bien esa historia, pero cuando eso paso, los entes malignos salieron de la oscuridad al mundo de los vivos, haciendo destrucciones, poseyendo a la gente, era un infierno, los entes buenos, como nosotros, tuvieron que salir al mundo de los vivos para acabar con toda la maldad que pasaba, pero no se podía… las almas malas salían sin parar incluso si se les destruía.

-Y que paso, como lo lograron.

-La pareja de enamorados sabían lo que tenían que hacer, hicieron un sacrificio, dejar de existir, para que ese amor prohibido no causara más estragos.

\- ¿Ellos desaparecieron?

-Sí, dejaron de existir para siempre… cuando se sacrificaron fue una ventaja enorme para los buenos… después de eso los malignos se ocultaron de nuevo.

-Vaya… el amor fue una debilidad por así decirlo

-Exacto…

-Que cosas.

-Ah y además de no poder enamorarse, menos se debería concretar 100% la relación.

-A que te refieres.

-Me refiero a tener relaciones íntimas.

-Q-que.

-Asi uno se entrega por completo a la otra persona, al igual que esos dos entes que se enamoraron hace siglos, al concretar su amor surgió el caos, como te dije anteriormente.

-Aunque te habías saltado lo de concretar el amor.

-Si eso lo había olvidado, pero como te dije antes… llegara ese día, pero esta vez siento que no solo será destrucción, bueno, de que habrá caos lo habrá, sino que también serán la salvación … pero aquí hay muchas que andan detrás de un muchacho, pero él no pesca a nadie.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Sí, de tu amigo Lysandro, aunque sea de pocas palabras es un muchacho realmente hermoso, muchas de ellas lo encuentran como un ángel por su perfección, ¿de verdad que es precioso? - dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno… yo...

-cof cof.

-¿Ah? -Dijimos al mismo tiempo, cuando volteamos el chico albino estaba detrás de nosotras mirándonos muy seriamente… dios… ¿nos habra escuchado? Menos mal no pude terminar mi frase, además que ni siquiera sabía que contestar…

-Oh, ¿Lysandro nos escuchaste? - dijo la chica con sus mejillas rojas, de la vergüenza-.

\- ¿Es necesario responder?

\- ¿Buscas esto? - le dije levantando la libreta rápidamente cambiando el tema-.

-Si, además de a ti.

\- ¿Porque? ¿paso algo?

-Alexy quiere que estés con él, por lo que te buscamos por todos lados.

-Ese chico… de acuerdo voy… ¿vienes conmigo Lili?

-No te preocupes, yo iré donde mis otras amigas, pero tu también serás la mía Mae – me dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de pararse e irse corriendo a la casa-.

-Vámonos a buscar a Alexy- me dijo el-.

-Bien- le dije parándome- Oh, esto es tuyo.

-Gracias- me dijo recibiendo la libreta- ¿no la leíste cierto?

-Cómo crees, seré curiosa pero eso es personal.

-Hiciste bien- nos acercábamos a la mansión y justamente nos encontramos con Alexy-.

-Mae, te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, tenemos que hablar.

-Si lo se Alexy.

-Vayamos a mi cuarto.

-Okey- los tres recorríamos los pasillos, algunos nos veían extrañados, debe ser por lo que dijo Lili, que siempre estos andaban juntos los dos y sin nadie más, paso se ser un dúo a un trio (no lo mal piensen) pero eso da igual. Llegamos a la habitación de Alex, sé que quería saber lo que converse con Viktor.

-Bien Maecita, este es mi lindo cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Sé que quieres saber lo de Viktor Alex.

-Si asique no me dejes con las dudas.

-De acuerdo- nos sentamos en la cama, Lysandro apoyo su espalda en la pared, doblo una pierna mientras la otra la mantenía estirada, mientras que Alexy se cruzó de piernas, al igual que yo. Le conté a los dos lo que Viktor me dijo, mi misión con ellos, y todo eso.

-Entonces seremos compañeros- dijo Alex feliz-

-Si.

-Entonces bienvenida- dijo Lysandro-.

-Gracias.

-Aunque aun Viktor no me ha pedido ser tu entrenador.

-Quizás te lo pida después.

\- Quizás… Espero que sepas hacer tu trabajo, y no te vayas a distraer pensando en Castiel.

-No es necesario que seas tan pesado Lysandro- le dije-.

-Es verdad, Alexy se distraía porque quería ver a su hermano.

\- ¡Hey!

-No lo niegues.

\- ¿Acaso tu no extrañabas a Castiel Lysandro? – le pregunte-.

-Claro que si, después de hacer los deberes siempre iba a verlo, me gustaba verlo feliz contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Con que siempre nos veías…. Espera… ¡Siempre! - me puse roja como tomate de solo pensarlo.

-Que… ¡que! - dijo el exaltándose mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas- n-no siempre Mae no en ese sentido- dijo desviando su mirada de la mía, yo aún seguía roja y Alexy se reía de nosotros.

-Además no solo los veía a ustedes, sino que a mi hermano Leigh también.

\- ¿El de la tienda de ropa? ¿el novio de Rosalya?

-Si ese- dijo con algo de molestia-.

-Claro, se me había olvidado, ella era mi amiga.

-Si también la mía, me encantaba ir de compras con ella.

\- ¿Te gustaba ir de compras Alex?

-Sí, ¿no te lo dijo Armin?

-La verdad es que le dolía hablar de ti, al igual que a Castiel le dolía hablar de Lysandro.

-Ah, y pensar que ahora no te tienen a ti, espero que no caigan en otra depresión.

-Espero que no, porque esta vez no podré estar ahí para apoyarlos.

-Y deben tener cuidado, a los malignos les encanta apoderarse del cuerpo de los depresivos- dijo Alexy-.

-Dios...

-Si... Bueno Mae tienes que prepararte porque mañana hay trabajo que hacer- me dijo Alex

-Que va, para que si es solo cazar.

-Mentalmente y físicamente, si hubiese sabido te entrenaba hoy, pero como Viktor no me ha dicho nada aun, además no creas que es fácil, ellos son escurridizos, y no dudan en propinarte algún golpe, por eso tienes que estar preparada físicamente, asique mañana tendremos que protegerte- dijo Lysandro no muy animado, aunque no lo había escuchado hablar tanto-.

-Ah- después conversamos de temas triviales, estuvimos un largo rato conversando, me entere de que Alexy tiene mis mismos tipos de gustos en personas, este chico si es una caja de sorpresas, es muy simpático, en cambio Lysandro es más reservado, y con ese aire a misterio que te dejan con ganas de saber más.

-Chicos voy a salir un rato, necesito despejarme, se me viene trabajo duro.

-Bien Lys, adiós- dijo Alexy, el albino se fue y aprovechare este momento para que Alex me conteste una duda que tengo.

-Oye Alex.

-Dime Mae.

\- ¿Porque sentí que cuando comenté lo de Rosa y Leigh este chico se molestó?

-Bueno... Eso es porque a Lysandro le gustaba Rosalya.

\- ¿D-de verdad?

-Sí, pero no menciones que te dije eso, osino me mataría.

-Pero si ya estás muerto.

-Sí, pero igual.

-Dios jaja.

Pasar el tiempo con Alexy es muy agradable, ya que es un chico que te entiende tanto, espero que con Lysandro nos podamos llevar bien tanto aquí como en el super trabajo que me dieron, sera un muchacho de pocas palabras, pero yo lograre que pueda abrirse conmigo, tendré toda una eternidad para eso, aunque estoy segura que no tardare tanto, total, el ofreció su amistad a mí y como será mi entrenador, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos...

 **Cualquier comentario se acepta :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-o-

-Viktor… digo señor.

-Se te está haciendo una costumbre ya, y eso que apenas llegaste.

-Si lo siento es que es extraño llamarte señor.

-Si mejor asi, me siento viejo.

-Como usted diga… ¿porque me llamo?

-Bueno, como te dije el día de ayer, Lysandro te entrenara, ya hablé con él y accedió, tienes que mantenerte en forma para hacer esto.

-Si lo sé.

-Y te digo que empezara a enseñarte hoy… después de tu funeral.

\- ¿Funeral? ¿Sera hoy?

-Sí, te acompañaran Lysandro y Alexy.

-Viktor muchísimas gracias, enserio.

-No te preocupes linda- me dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias.

-Ah y, por cierto, la próxima semana empezaras el trabajo.

-Yo pensé que sería hoy, o eso fue lo que me dijo Alexy.

-Bueno, pero yo lo decido, esta semana tendrás un full entrenamiento con Lysandro.

-Dios espero que sea piadoso.

-Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada.

\- ¿Es enserio?

-Tranquila, es broma.

-Vaya eso espero.

-Bien Mae ahora puedes retirarte, en cualquier momento serás avisada de lo de tu funeral.

-De acuerdo… ah oye… ¿después del funeral entreno con Lysandro?

-Exactamente.

-Okey.

Me retire de la sala de junta, como le digo, para toparme con esta muchacha Liliana.

-Oh Mae.

-Buen día Lili.

\- ¿En que estas?

-Estaba hablando con Viktor, espero a ir a mi funeral.

-Querrás decir señor.

-Da igual.

-Veo que hay mucha confianza.

-Supongo que debe de ser asi, total trabajare para él.

\- ¿Serás una cazadora de almas?

-Si.

-Vaya, eso es genial, que suerte tienes, de poder salir cuando quisieras, antes de Lysandro y Alexy había otros chicos… pero los cambiaron por ellos porque no acataban mucho las reglas, siempre ha sido asi, de echo Lysandro y Alex son los que más han durado, debes ser especial Mae.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Bueno, estaré aquí para informarte, obvio si tú quieres.

-Si me serás de ayuda.

Nos pusimos a conversar durante un rato, nos paseamos por la casa y llegamos afuera, hay muchas bancas, en una de esas había un grupito pequeño, al cual nos dirigimos nosotras.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Les presento a una nueva amiga- ellos me observaron, había dos chicos y una muchacha-.

-Hola, yo soy Maggie- me dijo ella-.

-Yo Mateo.

-Y el mío es Dakota, mucho gusto preciosa- dijo extendiendo su mano, tomando la mía y dando un ligero beso en esta, no acostumbro a que me digan esas cosas o ese tipo de trato, asique mi cara tomo un leve tono rosáceo-.

-El gusto es mío, para todos, mi nombre es Mae.

-Eres nueva, no te había visto por acá- dijo el chico Mateo, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí muy intenso, un muchacho apuesto-.

-Si lo soy.

-Y además trabajas para Viktor- dijo Dakota, rubio, moreno, uno ojo de tono esmeralda y el otro de color azul-.

-Si…como…

-Tu mano tiene la marca, cuando te besé me di cuenta.

-Oh.

-Pero no te preocupes niña, puedes ser nuestra amiga y juntarte con nosotros de todas formas, eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo Maggie, que tiene el pelo rosa claro, muy brillante y bien cuidado, con un corte de a capas, con unos ojos ámbar… ¿será que el cambio de ojos y pelo nos afecta a todos?

-No creo que se junte con nosotros- dijo con Liliana-.

\- ¿Porque? - dijo Maggie-.

\- ¡Mae! - escuchamos como alguien gritaba mi nombre, todos miramos hacia donde venía la voz… se podía ver a un Alexy que agitaba como loco sus brazos, en cambio Lysandro venia de lo más tranquilo, hasta que llegaron en donde nos encontrábamos-.

-Pequeña tu siempre te nos pierdes- dijo Alexy mientras me rodeaba con su brazo mis hombros, los otros chicos abrieron los ojos como plato, verdad que Alexy y Lysandro no pescaban a nadie, siempre eran solo ellos dos-.

-Oigan lo siento, pero estaba hablando con Liliana y ella me presento a sus amigos.

-Oh no lo sabía, pero tú eres especialista en ir y venir.

\- ¿Lo dices por cuando estaba en el instituto?

-Sí, ves que te veíamos andabas por todos lados.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocían estando vivos? - pregunto Mateo-.

-La verdad es que no, Alexy es hermano de quien era mi mejor amigo, y Lysandro era el mejor amigo de él que era mi novio.

-Y cómo es que no se conocían si… no entiendo hermosa- dijo Dakota mirándome, note como Lysandro levanto una ceja por cómo me dijo este muchacho-.

-Lo que pasa es que ellos murieron antes de que yo conociera a Castiel y Armin, por eso.

-Ah… eso es lamentable… primero ellos y ahora tu… no imagino como deben estar ellos- dijo Maggie-.

-Ya me…

-Mae tenemos que irnos, ahora- me interrumpió Lysandro-.

\- ¿Es hora?

-Si.

-De acuerdo, adiós muchachos, nos vemos- nos despedimos y apenas cuando estuvimos un poco más alejados, Lysandro me tomo del brazo.

\- ¿Conoces las reglas verdad?

-A que te refieres.

-De que no debes enamorarte.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿insinúas que yo sería capaz de llevarnos a la destrucción y por ese muchacho?

-Yo solo te aviso, además el no sigue las reglas, le encanta coquetar a muchachas.

-Bueno pero no te preocupes, este no será el caso Lysandro.

-Eso espero.

-No peleen por favor.

-Yo no peleo, pero no se que imagen tiene Lysandro de mí.

-Que quieres que te diga.

\- ¿Que tratas de decir?

-Basta los dos, no sean inmaduros, no creí que tu Lysandro actúes asi, además somos amigos, y ustedes pasaran bastante tiempo juntos, por lo que les digo que empiecen a controlarse con estas peleas infantiles- ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente nos miramos y ya-.

Fuimos a donde nuestro jefe, porque los chicos le querían decir que ya me encontraron y que nos iríamos ahora mismo al funeral, el asintió.

Nos fuimos a la ciudad, directamente a donde estaban mis padres, estos estaban de negro completamente, se le notaba la cara de tristeza y de demacrada a mi madre, con esas ojeras que cubren su hermoso rostro… mi padre la tenía abrazada, yo solo quería llorar, y asi lo hice, lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro, sentí como me rodearon con los brazos.

-Tranquila Mae, sé que es difícil.

-Si lo se Alexy, pero es muy duro todo esto.

-Oigan se están moviendo, vamos.

-Que sensibilidad la tuya Lysandro.

Seguimos a mis padres hasta la iglesia, primero sería la misa, ahí estaba Castiel junto a Armin y Rosa, que iba acompañada de Leigh, nunca había visto tan mal a Castiel, es decir, cuando lo conocí estaba mal pero ahora… Y que hablar de Armin, me siento horrible por haberlos abandonado asi.

La misa duro una hora y partieron al cementerio, en este también estaban los profesores y otros chicos del instituto, hasta la que se hacía llamar periodista de nombre Peggy, hasta mi antiguo amigo Kentin, que no lo veía de hace mucho, aún sigue teniendo esas gafotas, ni siquiera con el tiempo cambio, aunque se viste diferente y es más alto, sigue manteniendo ese corte de pelele, me hubiera encantado hablar con el… pero ya no se puede.

Transcurría el tiempo, los llantos iban y venían, al igual que mis lágrimas, Alexy mantenía su brazo alrededor mío, como para consolarme, me sorprendí cuando sentí otra mano que empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, gire involuntariamente para mirarlo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin darme cuenta le devolví el gesto, sé que en el interior quiere ser gentil conmigo y mi amigo, pero hay un algo que le incomoda, será por mi ahora cabello blanco… le recordare a ella quizás, como extraño mi otro color de pelo…

\- ¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras? - escuche como dijo el cura, pasaron mi mama, mi papa y algún que otro familiar y también vi y nunca pensé que lo haría, a Castiel que se encaminaba a donde este se encontraba.

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que no soy el mejor para estas cosas pero… ella merece estas palabras, palabras que a veces no se las decía en voz alta, por algo de orgullo, pero que me arrepiento tanto de no habérselas dicho más a menudo, Mae, no sabes lo especial que fuiste para mí, y no solo a mí, sino que para Armin… tu nos devolviste la sonrisa, la alegría, la esperanza de que después de la tormenta viene la calma, de cierto modo nos devolviste a la vida, eres una excelente persona, fue tu esencia lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti como nunca lo había hecho, tu sonrisa hermosa, junto con esa mirada, cuando te vi por primera vez en el instituto me dije… guau esa sí que es una chica… fue el primer pensamiento diferente que tuve después de la muerte de mi mejor amigo- pude notar como Lysandro se tensó- no sabes Mae- unas lágrimas cayeron de la cara de él que alguna vez fue mi novio- cuanto te voy a extrañar… y si puedes escucharme, aunque sé que es imposible, quiero que sepas que te amare por siempre- me rompí, el también estará en mi corazón siempre, pero no quiero que se quede estancado en mi recuerdo, quiero que sea feliz, él se fue nuevamente a su puesto, Armin también estaba llorando.. Dios mío, esto es horrible-.

Fue el momento en que me enterrarían, estaba en esa caja de madera, que poco a poco iba bajando, hasta quedar en el fondo… Todo paso, era la hora de que todos se vayan, con Lysandro y Alexy nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba en grupo de Castiel, que también estaban con mis padres.

-No puedo creerlo aún, ella… se fue para siempre- dijo Armin-.

-Chicos hay que ser fuertes, no creo que a ella le gustaría verlos asi- dijo Rosalya-.

-Cuánta razón tienes Rosa, no sabes cuánto me lastima verlos de esa forma- dije, aun sabiendo que no me escucharían-.

-Me hubiese gustado estar aquí para poder hablar con ella, solíamos ser buenos amigos- dijo Kentin, yo tenía tantas ganas de seguir escuchando, pero…

-Mae, tenemos que irnos- dijo Lysandro-.

-Está bien- les eche un último vistazo a las personas que tenía enfrente mío, para asi tomar mi marca de la mano e irnos otra vez a la mansión-.

-No podría sentirme más bajoneada- dije apoyando mi cabeza en el brazo de Alex-.

-Te entiendo, pero ahora tengo que ir donde el jefe a trabajar.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer solo?

-Sí, no te preocupes pequeña, estaré bien.

-Okey.

-Además ustedes tienen cosas que hacer asique los dejo, bye.

-Adiós- le dije- ¿bueno, en donde entrenaremos?

-Detrás de la mansión hay una cabaña, para entrenamientos de este tipo, pero primero hay que ponerse cómodos, la espero allá señorita- dijo y se fue a su cuarto, vaya primero me trata de cualquiera y ahora de señorita, me confunde este chico.

Me fui al cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, me puse una polera y unas calzas, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas, no tenía idea de que esto estaba en el cuarto… además amarre mi pelo en una coleta alta, dejando solo mi flequillo, me mire en el espejo que tenía en la pieza, miraba mi reflejo y sí que ha cambiado, no de forma mala, sino que con estos ojos y cabello, no me siento yo…

Toc Toc

\- ¿Si?

-Es Lysandro.

-Vaya- decía mientras me dirigía a la puerta- dijiste que me esperarías allá…-tenía una imagen muy diferente a ese chico victoriano, con una polera blanca parecida a la mía sin mangas, con un buzo y zapatillas deportivas, debo admitir que se veía muy bien-.

-Sí, pero recordé que no sabes cómo llegar a la cabaña.

-No lo había pensado.

-De acuerdo vamos.

Seguí a Lysandro y recorrimos la casa hasta llegar a un pasillo, pasillo que no había visto, y al salir de este me encontré con otro patio, que era igual de grande como el otro, pero en este había una especie de casa, que era espaciosa por fuera y ya me imagino como será por dentro.

-Hay que entrar- y ahí está de nuevo con ese tono, este chico será bipolar o que…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? - dije ya estando adentro, y vaya que es enorme-

-A que te refieres.

-Hay algo en mí que te perturba por asi decirlo, me doy cuenta de eso, pero aun asi accediste a entrenarme.

-No diga esas cosas.

\- ¿Y porque eres tan distante?

-…

\- ¿Acaso crees que seré como esas niñatas que andan como locas por ti? - Le dije poniéndome enfrente de él porque estaba ignorándome-.

-Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿O es porque tengo algo que te recuerda a ella? - creo que no debí decir eso-.

\- ¿A quién? - dijo acercándose a mí-.

-Ohw… b-bueno- de verdad que no aguanto tanta cercanía, asique di un paso atrás -.

\- ¿Y?

-No a nadie- dije dándome una vuelta- mejor empecemos -.

-Bien dama, ve al otro extremo-.

\- ¿Hacia allá?

-Si- me fui a donde me dijo, él fue a dirección contraria-.

\- ¿Me escuchas Mae? – dijo, sé que no gritó, pero lo escuchaba clarito como el agua-.

-Si.

-Si bien sabes, nosotros somos seres sobrenaturales, por lo que tenemos ciertas habilidades.

-Si me di cuenta.

-Bueno entonces atenta.

\- ¿Ah? – casi ni reaccione, el en un segundo estaba frente a mí, me corrí justo antes de que el me propinara un golpe en la cara- ¡Oye!

-Te dije que estuvieras atenta.

-Okey, entonces asi jugaremos- me fui a la otra parte de la cabaña a una velocidad tremenda- se supone que me enseñarías a pelear.

-Esta es la mejor forma señorita- se acercó a mí y esta vez sí que no reaccione, me propino un buen golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago, lanzándome lejos de nuevo-.

-Esto no es justo…- dije adolorida, pero de todas formas me pare- eres muy duro- se acercó nuevamente a mí.

-Tienes que ponerte en posición de ataque.

-Como.

-Separa un poco tus piernas, flexiona tu brazos hasta tu pecho y empuña tus manos, de esta forma- se puso en la pose, debí de adivinarlo, siempre es asi en las películas, yo le seguí- perfecto, cuando intenten pegarte un puñetazo tienes que bloquearlos con el antebrazo y alejarles con el mismo, puedes agarrarles la cabeza de la forma más rápida posible y pegarles un rodillazo, como también puedes pegarles una patada en el estómago, eso sí, tienes que saber que ellos no lucen como nosotros, su forma es siniestra.

-Eh de imaginarlo, si son malignos.

-Bien probemos.

\- ¿Eh? – iba a pegarme un puñetazo, yo estuve atenta y le bloquee el golpe, tal como lo dijo-.

-Aprende rápido.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que serás duro pero sabes lo que haces.

Seguimos intentando, debo decir que casi ni toque su rostro, aún sigo siendo muy lenta pegando, y solo tenemos una semana, se nota nuestro cansancio, jadeando y sudando.

-Bueno, para ser tu primer día no lo has hecho nada mal.

-No, pero esto sí que es…- no seguí hablando, porque con una velocidad brutal me agarro de los hombros, por un instante flotamos por el aire y me estampo en la muralla- ¡Dios Lysandro!

-Y nunca te distraigas, tu enemigo espera eso- por un momento había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrí vi a un Lysandro sudado, jadeando y muy cerca de mí, sé que no pude evitar el ponerme roja y que mi corazón lata a la velocidad de la luz

\- ¿Porque se pone tan roja dama?

-E-es que no soporta tanta cercanía, me pone nerviosa, siempre ha sido asi.

-Entonces imagino que a Castiel le costó un montón acercarse a ti.

-No imaginas cuanto- reí, el sonrió y una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca-.

-Pues tienes que acostumbrarte- dijo alejándose de apoco de mí.

\- ¿Porque?

-Créame que cuando te enfrentes a ellos la distancia es lo que más se acorta.

-Ah…

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, veré si Alexy esta entero.

-Está bien… y no te sientas extraño conmigo, te considero un amigo Lysandro, al igual que con Alexy, ustedes han estado conmigo ahora.

-Lo sé- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Lys nos vemos- uy se me salió- ¿no te molesta cierto?

-Descuida.

Ambos salimos de la casa para entrar a la mansión, me fui directamente a mi cuarto, me siento diferente, no sé lo que es pero algo se movió dentro de mí, no logro identificar que es…pero bueno, se viene una semana pesada.

-o-

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo Viktor viendo un aparato.

\- ¿Dijo algo jefe? – dijo entrando Alexy en su sala-.

-Que… no, no te preocupes, como te fue.

-Bien, no fue tan duro como pensé.

-Me alegro, puedes retirarte.

-Okey Adios- el chico se fue y el otro joven se quedo pensativo.

-o-

 **Espero que me dejen sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

-o-

Pero qué semana, digo, ni siquiera estando viva tuve una semana tan difícil, primero que Lysandro me trataba con una dureza terrible en los entrenamientos, por lo que me fije parece que le encantaba verme en el suelo, lo bueno es que me volví mucho más hábil y fuerte, además de que nuestra relación de amistad por asi decirlo no era tan distante, el ya no pone esa barrera que hacia los primeros días, quizás entendió que yo no soy como esas muchachas tontas y enamoradizas que babean por él, segundo que este muchacho llamado Dakota oportunidad que tenía la ocupaba para acorralarme o algo por el estilo, creo que enserio no toma las reglas con seriedad, además de que tiene la fama de enamorar a las muchachas, Viktor se vuelve loco con este chico, pero como él dice, mientras no sea mutuo no pasara nada, pero la última vez que hable con él se le notaba algo raro, y por ultimo estaban los nervios presentes, tendría que ir a trabajar el día de hoy…

-Dios que nervios- decía mientras aún seguía en mi pieza, con la vestimenta de cazadora, un traje pegado al cuerpo, unas botas, unos guantes como de ciclista, todo de color negro (si han visto Inuyasha el traje seria parecido al de sango)… aún no tenemos que ir afuera-.

\- ¿Ah?- sentí algo extraño en mi mano, cuando lo note la marca estaba brillando, fue en ese instante en el que me tocaron la puerta-.

\- ¡Mae! - era Alexy- Tenemos que ir con el jefe ahora- yo asentí y nos fuimos como un rayo a la sala de juntas, en el momento justo en el que Lysandro iba llegando-.

-Chicos, es un alma, un muchacho está muerto y tienen que ir ya a buscarlo antes de que ellos lo atrapen- todos asentimos y antes de trasladarnos a la ciudad tomamos las armas- suerte muchachos.

Apenas llegamos nos pusimos a buscar al ser que ya no se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos, de cierta forma nosotros podemos sentirlo… pero no era al único al que sentíamos.

-Ellos ya saben que él está aquí- dijo Alexy-.

-Demonios tenemos que apresurarnos- dije, corríamos a una velocidad inhumana, yo iba un poco más adelante que los chicos-.

-Muchachos miren ahí.

\- ¡Mae cuidado! - no pude reaccionar a la advertencia de los chicos, porque ya había sido aventada lejos, cuando me pare vi que uno de esos seres me había golpeado… era una sombra grande y de ojos profundos… se veía aterrador-.

\- ¡Mae!

\- ¡No Alexy ustedes encárguense del alma que lo más probable es que otros más quieran llevársela!

\- ¡¿Segura?!- grito Lysandro-.

\- ¡Si muchacho lo estoy!

-Mmmm hermosa y exquisita, que lastima que no podamos llevarte donde el jefe.

-Ni a mí ni a esa alma.

-Graaa- fue lo que emitió de su boca antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, yo lo esquive y le propine un golpe, se que tiene que estar débil para que pueda absorberlo con el arma, asique tengo que dar lo mejor de mí-.

Observe por un segundo a los muchachos, y no me equivocaba, otros seres intentaban llevarse el alma del muchacho o quien sea que sea, en mi caso, es una suerte que Lysandro haya sido tan duro en los entrenamientos ya que estos son duros de "matar" por así decirlo.

El ser demoniaco casi me pega un golpe en el estómago, a lo que yo retrocedí y rápidamente avance hacia el para darle un buen golpe en la cara y el otro en el estómago, justo como él quería hacerlo conmigo.

-Perdiste bestia- y como si nada el arma lo absorbió-.

\- ¡Mae vámonos ahora! - y sin pensarlo toque mi marca y regresamos a la casa-.

-Llevémoslo a la habitación especial de los recién llegados- dijo Alex-.

-Si- la verdad es que me dolía la cara, ya que me pego un buen combo en una oportunidad, los muchacho traían al chico, no se veía más allá de los 18, aunque aún no podía verlo a la cara porque yo iba detrás de ellos… caminamos un poco y llegamos a la super pieza-.

-Bien dejémoslo en la camilla, ya despertara- dijo Alex- que te pasa Mae, ¿cansada?

-Si, además de que me pego un buen golpazo en la cara y me duele, quizás se valla a hinchar.

-No te preocupes, sigues siendo igual de bella.

-No digas esas cosas Alexy.

-Que… ¡pero si es cierto!

-Como sea, déjenme ver al recién llegado- me acerque a la camilla y tuve razón, era un muchacho, alguien con una vida entera por delante, pero que ahora está en este lugar y para siempre-.

-Era, mejor dicho, es un chico muy apuesto- dije-.

-Si es verdad, solo queda esperar- dijo mi amigo peliazul-.

No sabremos cuanto, pero más allá de una hora no paso, para que el chico comenzara a abrir sus ojos.

-Vaya fue igual de rápido que tu Maecita.

-Mmm…. Ah….. q-que mi cabeza… que pesadilla tan fea…

-Piensa que esta soñando…- dije-.

-Hey chico abre los ojos, algunas cosas cambiaron- dijo Alex, y el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, pude notar esos ojos verdes con un miedo enorme… ese miedo que quizás todos pasaron-.

-Q-que… d-donde estoy… esto…

-Oye tranquilo, no te exaltes muchacho- le dije, pero empezó como a hiperventilar, con los muchachos intentamos tranquilizarle, nos tomó un rato pero lo logramos-.

-Es… ¿estoy muerto cierto?

-Vaya pudo procesarlo- dijo Lysandro-.

-Dios… ¿recuerdas como paso? - le hable-.

-Iba camino a la escuela… quería pasar por un atajo, pero era un callejón peligroso inclusive de día, unos tipos me bloquearon el paso, querían asaltarme pero yo les di pelea… que error, me mataron a golpes.

\- ¡Es que acaso no respetan la vida de nadie por Dios! – me exalte-.

-Calma pequeña- me dijo Alexy-.

-Si perdón… pero bueno, venga guapo dinos cuál es tu nombre.

-Kentin… me llamo Kentin y recién había llegado a la ciudad, por el funeral de una amiga-Sentí desfallecer, estoy segura que mi cara estaba muy pálida-.

\- ¡Que! ¡No! ¡Kentin tu no! - dije a punto de llorar-.

-Q-que ¿me conoces?

-Mae… Kentin soy Mae.

\- ¿¡Que!? – se sentó de golpe en la cama- Pe-pero como… tu… Mae…como… te vez…

\- Mira, todos los que hemos muerto a causa de un asesinato o algo parecido terminamos acá, porque nuestra muerte no fue de forma natural- le explico Alex-.

-E-esto es una locura- decía mientras agarraba su pelo con las manos- que… que le pasa a mi cabello… y ahora que lo pienso como es que puedo ver sin lentes…

-Todos cambiamos después de la muerte… ósea mírame Ken.

-Y-yo cuando te vi al despertar lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue "guau esa chica es igual a Mae" …pero nunca pensé que serias tu- dijo mirándome fijamente- pero sin dudas ese estilo no te va mal, sigues igual de hermosa.

-Kentin…- dije y sin más fui y me tiré prácticamente a sus brazos, el correspondió sin chistar ni nada- No deberías estar aquí, tenías tanto por delante.

-Igual que tu Mae, y por lo que veo ellos igual- miro a Alexy- hay un chico en el insti idéntico a ti.

-Es mi gemelo.

-Ah.

-Bueno pero antes que nada tienes que saber que no puedes salir de la mansión, te puedes dar cuenta cuando vayas al patio de que un domo rodea la casa, es para protegernos.

\- ¿Porque no puedo salir?

-Si lo haces te atraparan los malignos- dijo Alexy-.

\- ¿Malignos? Esto parece una película.

-Pero si quieres podemos llevarte a tu funeral- dije-.

-No, no quiero.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y porque no?

-Porque no quiero- dijo mirando a otra dirección.

-Oh bueno.

-Pero ustedes salieron… a buscarme.

-Si, como…

-Porque sentía que algo me llevaba, ¿pero porque ustedes pueden salir?

-Somos guardianes y cazadores- dijo Lysandro-.

-Ah… porlomenos no estaré solo en este lugar, te tendré conmigo Mae.

-Ow Kentin eres tan lindo- dije sonriéndole-.

-Y otra regla es que está prohibido enamorarse- aclaro Lysandro-.

-Y eso porque…

-Nos llevaría al caos- dijo-.

\- ¿Caos?

-Si, pero aquí nunca corresponden los sentimientos- dije- asique puede que no pase.

-Ah, pero tienen que estar tranquilos, porque estoy seguro que Mae no me ve de esa forma.

\- ¿Acaso tu si la ves de esa forma? - dijo Lysandro-.

-Lys basta…

-Si- me sorprendí al escuchar esa respuesta, abrí los ojos como plato, vi que Alexy quería reír y Lysandro solo arqueo una ceja- siempre he estado enamorado de ella.

-Entonces será mejor que no te acerques mucho a ella.

\- ¿Qué? - dijimos al unísono con Kentin-.

-Tu no me diras que hacer- decía Kentin parándose de la cama y apunto de agarrar a Lysandro de su chaqueta victoriana, solo que yo me puse en medio-.

-Basta, Ken no le hagas caso claro que puedes estar conmigo.

-Como puedes…

-Porque ella nunca se enamoraría de mi señor victoriano, la conozco perfectamente.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí?

-Viktor- dije-.

\- ¿Están peleando?

-No jefe- hablo Lysandro-.

-Eso espero, ya tengo una habitación para el recién llegado, Mae ubícalo tú, ten- me paso un papel con la ubicación de la pieza-.

-Claro.

-Bien nos vemos chicos.

-Vamos Kentin.

-Si- íbamos a salir de la pieza cuando siento que alguien me agarra de la muñeca y me atrae un poco hacia donde estaba-.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? - me dijo Lysandro-.

-Claro que sí, cálmate.

-Tu sabes que deberías mantenerte alejada.

-Tu no me digas que hacer- y me solté bruscamente de su agarre-.

-Ya vámonos – tome la mano de Kentin y salimos del cuarto-.

-Ella de verdad quiere ponerme de los nervios.

-Tranquilo Lysandro, solo le gusta enfurecerte.

-Hmmp- dijo el muchacho y también salió-.

-Esto será muy agitado- dijo Alexy antes de salir de la habitación-.

-o-

 **Espero y se animen a comentar, si el cap no esta muy bueno de verdad lo lamento :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dios, pero que es lo que le pasa a ese muchacho, maldito Lysandro, siempre llevándome la contra, porque claro él quiere tener la razón como siempre, idiota, idiota ¡idiota! Uyy me hace enfurecer, de que le sirve ser tan victoriano y bello si es un engreído, y pensar que todas lo tienen catalogado como el caballero perfecto, JA, si claro…"

\- ¿Mae me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Ah?

-En que mundo vives pequeña- puso su mano en mi cabello y lo revoloteo-.

-Oh Kentin lo siento…- estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que tenía que llevar a Ken a conocer su nuevo cuarto- si mira- saque el papel de mi bolsillo, un poco arrugado, para ver la ubicación- ¡Oh! Se donde es vamos.

-De acuerdo, yo te sigo.

-La verdad no te será muy difícil guiarte por aquí, la gente es muy amable sabes…

-Si, me percaté de que tu amigo celoso es muy amable…

\- ¿Hablas de Lysandro?

-Si, el mismo.

-Creo que no le agrado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, es un presentimiento, a veces diferimos en nuestras ideas.

-Pues no sé, yo veo que le agradas bastante.

-A que te refieres.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan ciega Mae?

\- ¿Qué? Dios kentin no pienses tonteras- "lo que faltaba, estoy segura de que debo estar roja como tomate, menos mal que no queda tanto por recorrer"

-Tadaa, aquí está tu cuarto, que afortunadamente esta junto al mío.

-Si que tengo suerte.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Oye Mae, ¿hay más cosas que debo saber?

-Bueno… lo que te dijimos anteriormente, no puedes salir, solamente nosotros que somos cazadores y… hay una especie de cabaña que no puedes entrar, solo los caza almas.

\- ¿Porque solo ustedes?

-Porque es nuestra base de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Es enserio? Realmente no puedo imaginarme a ti entrenando Mae jajaja.

-Ni que lo digas, al principio me costó, pero después pude ponerme al ritmo.

\- ¿Entrenaste tu sola?

-No, Lysandro me entrenó.

-Ese chico serio… creo que le gustas.

-Dios Kentin no sigas, no podemos enamorarnos, nadie puede.

\- ¿Ah? Cierto, había olvidado esa regla.

-Si kentin.

-Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti Mae, siempre lo he estado- su cara reflejaba melancolía, porque sabe que esos sentimientos nunca podrían ser correspondidos.

-Ken… lo siento.

-No te preocupes, mejor deja acostumbrarme a este lugar.

-Claro amigo, ire a despejarme.

-Bien, nos vemos Maecita.

-Nos vemos Kentinito- sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente porque nunca le ha gustado que le diga de esa manera, por lo que me fui corriendo rápidamente hacia afuera… que locura más grande, nunca pensé que me encontraría aquí con uno de mis antiguos amigos, nadie tiene porque estar en este lugar, vaya…-

-Hola bonita.

\- ¿Ah? – estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera pude reconocer la voz que me estaba hablando, no hasta que me di vuelta-.

-Dake.

-Quien más, ¿acaso no pudiste reconocerme?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues a ti.

\- ¿Q-que? - había comenzado a retroceder unos pasos, a la vez que el venia hacia a mí.

-Me escuchaste- de un momento a otro me acorralo contra la muralla, sus brazos estaban rodeándome-.

-No lo harías.

-pruébame.

-Está prohibido.

-Te equivocas, está prohibido enamorarse, no besar.

-Estás loco Dakota.

-Escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios es como música para mis oídos mujer- estaba decidido, él iba acercando su rostro al mío, por lo que, sin pensarlo, le propine un golpe en su estómago para poder escapar.

-Dios… no huiras de mí.

-Pues pruébame- empecé a correr como una cazadora lo haría, a una velocidad feroz, pero yo solo corría, ni siquiera sabía dónde me dirigía-.

-Mierda, olvide que es rápida, pero de alguna manera la alcanzaré.

-o-

"Esa niña, trato de ser lo más amable con ella que puedo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cercana a Castiel ni siquiera le hablaría, tskk, lo mejor es haber salido a tomar un poco de aire, estoy seguro de que por estos lados no tendré a nadie a quien me moleste, podre escribir en mi libreta y disfrutar mi soledad… ¿eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido?... como la curiosidad es más grande me levante y mire por el rabillo de la muralla… que imagen más peculiar"

-o-

"Estoy segura de que aquí no me encontrara"

\- ¡Mae! ¿Estas por aquí Mae?

-Dios no… me encontró… ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? – yo solo hablaba y pensaba, sentía como Dake iba acercándose más y más, hasta que sentí que alguien me agarro por el brazo y me jaló hacia atrás… solo pude sentir como era rodeada por unos brazos por detrás además de que puso su mano en mi boca, yo me revoloteaba porque estaba más que asustada-.

-Tranquila, soy yo- me susurro esa voz, y como no reconocerla, pues me relaje de inmediato y a la vez soltaba mi boca-.

-Me asustaste- susurrábamos-.

-Lo sé, pero creo que estas en otro problema.

-Él puede simplemente doblar y encontrarnos acá- el seguía sosteniéndome-.

-Maecita linda sé que estas por aquí.

-Lys es él, nos encontrará, me encontrará.

-Descuida- yo me deje guiar por él, empezaba a agacharse y como me tenía rodeada no veía otra que hacer lo mismo, pues quedamos en una posición peculiar, el apoyado en la pared y yo apoyada en su pecho, mi cabeza quedaba pegada en su mejilla- él nos vera Lys.

-Shh, confía en mi- pude sentir su aliento rozando mi mejilla, algo se estremeció dentro de mi-.

\- ¡Te encontré! – salto Dakota de un momento a otro, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando lo vi- y… juré que podía estar aquí, será para la otra- se fue tan rápido como llego, pude sentir que todo en mi volvió a la calma-.

-Dios… como no pudo vernos.

-Tengo algunos trucos.

-Lys…- me voltee y quede en cuclillas frente a él y suspire, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza para apoyar mi frente en su hombro- te lo agradezco tanto, salvaste mi vida- deje escapar una risita-.

-Descuida Mae, conozco a Dakota, siempre persigue a las muchachas.

-Yo no soy una simple muchacha Lysandro- eleve mi cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero la distancia que nos separaba era tan corta que sentía su respiración en mi rostro, técnicamente rozando nuestras narices-.

-Eso lo se…

-Lys- sentí mi rostro enrojecer, él estaba tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, mi corazón latía fuerte, nos mirábamos a los ojos y sentí una calidez enorme-.

-Mae…- la poca distancia que nos separaba comenzaba a molestarme-.

\- ¡¿Oye Lysandro estas por acá?!- apenas escuche esa chillona voz no atine a nada más que echarme hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el suelo, mientras tocaba mi rostro con mis dos manos… ¿pero qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? - Lys si estas… oh Mae, tú también estas aquí.

-Si Alex, q-quien más sería- estaba nerviosa, mi mirada estaba fija en el piso, desvié mi mirada a Lysandro que no paraba de mirarme, cosa que me puso más nerviosa aún.

\- ¿Porque están los dos juntos?

-Por nada Alex, buscas a Lysandro pues aquí esta, asique los dejo tranquilos- me pare rápidamente dispuesta a irme, no quería estar ahí-.

-No espera pequeña, en realidad el jefe nos quiere a los 3 en su oficina.

\- ¿A- a los tres? – le pregunté?

-Si asique vámonos- Me agarro de la mano y me rodeo con su brazo- que esperas joven caballero, ¿te quedaras ahí sentado para siempre?

-Ya voy- no quería mirarlo, que mierda iba a pasar… si Alexy no hubiese llegado… ¿qué cosa habría pasado? No, no quiero pensar en eso-.

El trayecto a la oficina se hacía tan lento, Lysandro iba al otro lado de Alex, mi mirada inconscientemente se dirigía a él, se veía tan apacible, como si nada, llevaba su libreta en sus manos, no me había dado cuenta de que la tenía consigo…

-Hemos llegado al fin, ustedes estaban muy callados de camino acá.

-Solo toca la puerta Alexy.

-Que enojón, bien- toc toc- ¿contento?

-Chicos, que bien que están aquí, necesito hablarles de algo, pasen- hicimos caso y nos adentramos en el cuarto-.

-Que sucede jefe Viktor.

-Pues lo que sucede Mae, es que está pasando algo extraño.

\- ¿Ah? – fue lo que dijimos los 3 al unísono-.

\- ¿Ven esto de aquí? Pues está reaccionando, y eso no debería pasar.

\- ¿entonces jefe? Que es lo que ocurre- dijo Lysandro-.

-Entonces… creo que dos personas están correspondiendo el amor- nos miramos entre los 3- es algo leve, pues son sentimientos que están recién floreciendo, la cosa va a empeorar cuando el amor sea algo concreto- Viktor estaba serio, esto es problemático-.

-Que es lo que sugiere jefe.

-Sugiero Lysandro, que ustedes tres se fijen en todos los de la casa, quiero que vean quienes son estas dos personas.

-Y cuando sepamos quienes son… que haremos- dije-.

-Pues los expulsaremos.

\- ¿Expulsar? – dijo Alexy.

-Si, de esta manera los entes malignos los harán suyos, y nosotros estaremos a salvo.

-Eso es algo cruel Viktor.

-Puede que sea cruel, pero es la única forma Mae, sé que Kentin está enamorado de ti, supongo que tu…

-Dios, no Viktor, solo somos amigos.

-Bien.

-Pero él está enamorado de ella, sugiero que…

-Lysandro no expulsaremos a Kentin- le dije-.

-Yo solo decía- él estaba serio, pero yo sentía algo extraño dentro de mi-.

-De acuerdo chicos, pueden irse, tienen una misión que cumplir.

-Está bien jefe nos vamos.

Al salir, yo quería salir corriendo a mi cuarto, pero Alexy me agarro antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-No irán a ningún lado, estoy aburrido vamos a mi cuarto.

-Alex…

-Por favor Maecita- su carita era como la del gatito con botas se Shrek-.

-Pues si me pones esa carita como puedo negarme.

\- ¡Si! Tu tampoco puedes negarte Lysandrito.

-Conociéndote quizás y me sigas por toda la mansión.

-Esta será una tarde de amigos- veía feliz a Alexy, sin embargo, yo me sentía rara, la sensación que brotaba en mi era… no lo sé. Llegamos al cuarto de este loco amigo mío, él se tiró a su cama, yo quería descansar e hice lo mismo, quede junto a Alexy y me acurruque en él.

-Eres tan cómodo, deberías ser mi almohada.

-Seré tu almohada si tú haces todo lo que yo te diga.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Buu- Lysandro se sentó frente a nosotros con las piernas cruzadas en la cama- oigan, quienes creen que serán los enamorados.

-Pues no lo sé- dije, este tema me incomoda un poco, y sentía la mirada de Lysandro en mí.

-Es una tontera, quien se enamoraría sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Lo bueno es que sé que tú no eres, creo que tú nunca superaras a Rosalya.

-Alex eso no se dice.

-Ella tiene razón, no digas esas cosas- sonaba molesto, quizás Alexy tiene razón-.

-No exageren, es como tú que nunca dejaras de amar a Castiel.

-Castiel… que estará haciendo ahora, me gustaría verle.

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo Lys-.

-Porque no puedo.

-Porque no.

-Tu no me mandas, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-No seas testaruda.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

-Tu actitud es mi problema, si no fuera por Castiel jamás te hubiese hablado.

-Lysandro.

-No tranquilo Alex, eso es lo que él piensa, déjalo- me pare de la cama y me puse frente a el- pero te recuerdo que trabajamos juntos y eso no se puede evitar, me voy, nos vemos después Alexy.

-Pero Mae…

-Dije adiós- y cerré con un portazo-.

-No puedes tratar así a una chica Lysandro.

-No fue mi intención.

-Si, claro, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Cuando estábamos vivos tú eras diferente, eras amable, caballeroso y nunca tratarías a una chica así.

-Eso era cuando estábamos vivos Alexy, las cosas aquí son completamente diferentes y lo sabes.

-No sé porque las cosas cambiaron así.

-o-

"Dios, porque su actitud es así, y de esa manera cuestiona la mía… porque estoy llorando, tengo que ser fuerte, no dejar que me afecten tanto las cosas"

\- ¡Ay! – choque con alguien-.

-Mae, ¿estas bien?

-Si, Kentin perdón, no te vi.

\- ¿Porque lloras?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto.

-Pero…- no deje que terminara de hablar, solo quería llegar a mi habitación-.

Al llegar me tumbe en mi cama, tantas cosas pasaron hoy, no quiero volver a pasar por eso, solo tengo que preocuparme por mañana, que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Solo no pienses en eso Mae…

 **Hellooo, lo sé, a las chicas que seguían esta historia les pido perdón por todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, pero tenia otras cosas en mi mente, la universidad consume mucho y olvide escribir, asique mis mas sinceras disculpas, si quieren decirme algo estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier comentario que quieran escribir, espero que los haya.**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Narración desde afuera**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mae se despertó con una ligera sensación extraña, la misma que tenía el día de ayer cuando paso lo de Lysandro que la tenía bastante irritada, además del supuesto amor que iba a dejar estragos en su mundo. Pero que es lo que podía hacer ella, era casi imposible saber quién son las 2 almas que se están enamorado, que de cierta manera le hacían sentir un poco celosa, ya que sabía que ese era un amor genuino, además de eterno.

Cuando estaba viva pensaba que iba a formar una familia con Castiel, casarse, tener un hogar y ver las peleas matutinas que él tenía junto a Armin, su mejor amigo. Los recuerdos son dolorosos, pero a ella no pueden afectarle tanto como a su ex novio y su gamer amigo. Mae sabe que siempre amara a Castiel, pero de cierta manera le gustaría ser ella la que dejara el caos en ese lugar, y puede que suene egoísta, pero le gustaría sentirse amada de esa manera peculiar.

-Debería pararme, tengo trabajo que hacer a pesar de que hoy no tengo ni ganas de levantarme.

Y así lo hizo, de apoco y con lentitud, prácticamente la ducha parecía eterna, el cómo recorría el agua por su cuerpo le hacía sentir libre, sin ningún peso, aunque ella pensaba que no creía pesar mucho ahora que es solo su esencia la que está en ese lugar.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

" _Dios que toca de esa manera"_ pensaba la chica- ¿Quién es?

-Mae soy yo Alexy, apresúrate.

-Tranquilo Alex estoy saliendo de la ducha- era mentira, pero lo dijo para tranquilizar al peliazul-.

-Está bien.

Mae tardo unos 5 minutos más antes de salir realmente de la ducha, tomó la toalla y se la enrollo en el cuerpo, dejando su cabello blanco goteando. Al ser otro cuarto abrió la puerta para ir directamente a su cama, o eso creía que haría.

-Para estar saliendo de la ducha te tomaste mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Dios Alex me asustaste! ¿Como? ¿cuándo? Ni sentí que abriste la puerta.

-Eso es porque estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos Mae.

-…

\- ¿Qué?

-Tengo que vestirme Alex, ¿acaso no piensas salir?

-No.

\- ¡Estás loco!

-Recién dijiste que salías altiro de la ducha y no lo hiciste.

-Perdón, pero estaba muy rica el agua.

\- ¿Alexy estas aquí? Alguien sin siquiera tocar la puerta abrió como si fuera su propio cuarto del que estaba a punto de entrar, no el de Mae, y al asomarse dejo ver su hermosa cabellera blanca.

\- ¿Es que acaso nadie sabe respetar la privacidad? – cuestionaba la chica-.

-Lysandrito como supiste que estaba aquí.

-Pregunte, necesito que se apuren.

-No me eches la culpa a mí, esta señorita no quiere apurarse-Lysandro no había notado que Mae se encontraba solo con toalla, por lo que inconscientemente su miraba iba de arriba hacia abajo, pero sin malas intenciones, cosa que a la muchacha le pareció bastante vergonzoso y su sonrojo la delataba.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que se vista Alexy.

-Él tiene razón Alex.

-Lo sé, pero no me moveré de aquí y tú tampoco Lysandro.

\- ¿Ah? - dijeron los dos al unísono-.

-No me malinterpreten, asique saca tu ropa de cazadora y metete en el cuarto de baño.

-Claro padre- Alexy no hizo más que reír por como lo llamo Mae, al peliblanco de cierta manera la escena le pareció divertida, por lo que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. La peliblanca salió del baño unos minutos después y con un cepillo en su mano secándose su cabello con una toalla.

\- ¿Sabes Maecita?, tu cabello podría arruinarse si secas tu cabello así.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio Alexy?

-Muy enserio.

-No hay tiempo de hacerlo de una manera más rápida- ella dejo la toalla en la cama e iba a comenzar a cepillar su cabello, comenzando desde la raíz-.

-Me estas matando sabes, eres una chica, como no sabes que así no se hace, préstame eso- Alexy le quito el cepillo de las manos a Mae y la sentó en la cama, seguido de un Alex posicionándose detrás de ella para comenzar a cepillarla correctamente- ves bonita así es como se hace- Lysandro solo apretaba el puente de su nariz con todo lo que estaba presenciando ¿acaso era enserio?

\- ¿Mae donde tienes tu secador?

-No lo sé.

-Como que no sabes.

-Pues…

-Tontita, iré por el mío, Lysandro encárgate de esto.

\- ¿disculpa? – el hablar al mismo tiempo se les estaba haciendo un habito al parecer-.

-Acércate- y así lo hizo bufando por lo bajo, y le paso el cepillo a sus manos-. Voy y vuelvo.

\- ¿de verdad lo harás?

-Claro, porque no- Lysandro se sentó en la cama para tomar y cepillar la cabellera de la chica, la cual no estaba tranquila debido a como le dijo lo que le dijo ayer- Lo que te dije, no debí decirlo Mae.

\- ¿Eso es una disculpa estilo Lysandro?

\- ¿Estilo Lysandro? Que significa eso.

-No lo sé, tú eres muy peculiar.

-Peculiar…-Lysandro cepillaba como había visto a Alexy hacerlo, le gusto de cierta manera, porque el pelo de ella era muy suave, mientras suspiraba.

-Me relaja cuando me tocan el cabello.

\- ¿te gusta el tacto en tu cabello?

-Si.

-Creo que ya está, mírame.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Para ver tu flequillo.

-Ah, si- se volteo quedando frente a Lysandro, y recordó lo que paso cuando Dake la estaba persiguiendo, lo que provoco su sonrojo-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que provoca que la señorita tome un color conocido como el de una flor?

-Q-que…

-Estas muy roja- el llevo su dedo hacia la mejilla de ella, tocando lo que él encontraba la mejilla más suave que sus dedos hayan tocado jamás. Mae podía ver una cálida mirada en los ojos de Lysandro.

-Lys…

-Ya vine- rápidamente el joven se paró de la cama de la chica-.

-Te tardaste.

-Si es que no encontraba el secador.

-Mae has visto… vaya, creo que están todos aquí.

-Que es lo que pasa jefe.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Llevan más de media hora de retraso Alexy y créanme que las almas oscuras no los esperaran para salir.

-Pero aún falta secarle el cab…- Alexy no quiso seguir debido a la mirada que le estaba dando Viktor- peeero eso puede esperar, venga chicos vayámonos- Lysandro y Mae se miraron y solo atinaron a salir de la pieza junto a Alex a buscar las armas.

Una vez listos pusieron sus dedos en sus correspondientes marcas y partieron a la ciudad.

El ambiente se encontraba raro, y los muchachos lo sintieron apenas llegaron al centro.

-Algo extraño pasa.

-Tienes razón Mae, es a causa del amor.

-Eso es realmente absurdo- dijo la chica-.

\- ¿Piensas igual que Lili?

-De cierta manera si Alex, si el amor es destrucción, también pienso que podría ser la salvación.

-El jefe no piensa así.

\- ¿También piensas lo mismo Lysandro? – decía sorprendido el peliazul

-No es lo que dije.

-Bueno pues…

\- ¡Chicos cuidado! – Una sombra paso entremedio de los tres haciéndolos saltar a una distancia sumamente grande, pero no tardaron nada en ponerse de pie-.

-Eso paso demasiado rápido- dijo Alexy- ¿en dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé Alexy, pero debemos estar atentos- los muchachos sostenían sus armas en estado de alerta, no saben en qué momento el enemigo atacaría otra vez, siesque fuera uno claro.

-Qué demonios… -una horda de muchos de ellos se dirigía hacia los tres-

-Tiene que ser una broma- susurraba Alexy-.

-Prepárense- acatar a la orden de Lysandro estaba demás, puesto que apenas ellos estuvieron a punto de atacarlos, los chicos actuaron, mientras que uno iba hacia un lado, los otros hacían lo mismo, sabían que no podían estar los tres juntos en el mismo lugar, asique al salir por su lado los sombras se dividieron para seguirlos.

Absorberlos y destruirlos era difícil, puesto que parecía que se hicieron más fuertes, cosa que desconcertó a los muchachos por igual, pero, aunque parecía imposible, lo lograron.

\- ¿Se percataron verdad?

-Si- dijeron Alexy y Mae-.

-Creo que no hay más por aquí, hay que movernos- dijo Lysandro y eso hicieron, caminaban a lo largo de Amoris sin ninguna pista de otros más, aunque caminar no era lo que hacían, prácticamente volaban por cómo se desplazaban, hasta que decidieron no seguir, ya era hora de volver-.

-Bien chicos, creo que eso es todo por hoy- dijo Alexy, Mae iba a añadir algo hasta que sus ojos vieron lo que en el fondo de su ser deseaba ver-.

-Castiel…-susurró-.

\- ¿Mmm? – al parecer si era el día de decir algo al mismo tiempo-.

-Es Castiel… y va con una chica…

\- ¿Acaso estas celosa pequeña?

-Como podría estarlo, yo quiero que sea feliz, venga acerquémonos.

-No es una buena ide…- Lysandro no termino su frase puesto que Mae ya estaba casi al lado del pelirrojo y esa chica, Mae la observó, tenía su pelo liso hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros de color negro, media casi lo mismo que ella, era muy delgadita, quiso verle su cara por lo que se puso junto a ella… era muy blanca, con pecas y unos ojos grandes de color ámbar, pasado a miel, como el ojo que tenía Lysandro-.

-Es muy bonita…

-Eso es verdad.

-Dios Alexy me asustaste.

-Es que estabas tan concentrada en lo tuyo que no te diste cuenta de que estábamos aquí.

-Me pregunto porque irán tan callados- dijo Lysandro-.

-No tienes por qué seguirme siempre enana- los muchachos casi se quedaron congelados cuando escucharon hablar a Castiel, como si los hubieran escuchado-.

-Me gusta acompañarte Castiel.

-No necesito de tu compañía.

-No seas así conmigo, yo solo quiero ayudarte- dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho, cosa que lo hizo detenerse y quitar la mano bruscamente-.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Ayudarme en que! ¡Quiero que me dejes tranquilo, me estresas!

-No puedo dejarte, estas muy solo ni siquiera a Armin lo dejas acompañarte últimamente.

-Castiel es muy rudo con ella ¿no creen?

-Castiel es duro con todos- dijeron Lysandro y Mae-.

-No puedo creer lo terca que eres, igual que…- entristeció y Mae respingo debido a que sabía que hablaba de ella-.

\- ¿Igual que Mae, Castiel?

-Nadie es como ella, tú no eres ella.

-Castiel…- susurro Mae- tienes que dejarme ir- dijo tratando de poner su mano en el hombro del muchacho-.

-No me toques.

-No te he tocado.

-Si claro, ¿y acaso fue un fantasma el que puso su mano en mi hombro? – los muchachos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose como eso era posible-.

\- ¿El me sintió?

\- Cómo paso eso- dijo Alexy-.

-Extraño- dijo Lysandro-.

-Puede ser, que sabes tú- Castiel, aunque no quisiera esbozo una sonrisa-.

-No digas tonterías, tabla de planchar.

-Eres muy malo, cabello de menstruación- ambos comenzaron a avanzar, pero los otros tres se quedaron en el lugar-.

-Que gracioso, el solía decirme de esa manera antes de convertirnos en novios.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero tú tienes muy buenos atributos Maecita.

\- ¡Alexy, no digas esas cosas! – dijo la muchacha sonrojándose-.

-Pero si es verdad, eres una chica muy atractiva, de seguro si me gustaran las mujeres estaría contigo.

-Y es una lástima que no sea así- los dos reían y Lysandro solo los observaba, en un momento Mae dirigió su mirada hacia él, en donde sus ojos se encontraron, pero la mirada de la chica se desvió-.

\- ¡Lysandro cuidado! – el muchacho no pudo reaccionar cuando la chica ya estaba enfrente de él y de cierta manera tirarlo al suelo, un rayo se dirigía hacia el bicolor, rayo que rozó el brazo de Mae y la hizo gritar del dolor, esa luz provenía de un ente maligno que los quería atacar, entonces Alexy corrió para encargarse de él-.

\- ¿¡Mae estas bien¡? ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?

-P-porque iba a golpearte… demonios, ¡me duele!

-Déjame ver- Lysandro tomo el brazo de Mae para ver la seriedad de la herida, se tranquilizó al ver que no era tan profunda, pero salía mucha sangre- tonta- le dijo para tomar su cara entre sus manos- no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, me entiendes Mae- su tono no sonaba enojado, sino lo contrario, con preocupación-.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros, no te arriesgues así por mi Mae, no quiero que te pase nada- el corazón de Mae empezó a latir de una manera desenfrenada, además de la distancia cortísima en la que se encontraban-.

-No sé si pueda prometerte eso Lysandro.

-Yo debería protegerte, prefiero que me pase algo a mi antes que a ti, ¿te imaginas si eso te hubiera alcanzado? Lo más probable es que te hayas desintegrado, a pesar de ser almas si te das cuenta sangramos de igual manera Mae, no podemos morir otra vez, asique no pasa nada si la sangre fluye sin parar, pero si te desintegras no hay vuelta atrás.

-Pero si no hubiera intervenido, el desintegrado serias tu Lysandro, yo no quiero…d-digo yo no puedo dejar… quiero decir…

-Tranquila, esta vez no pasó nada, pero para la siguiente ten cuidado.

-Lys- Mae posó su mano encima de la de Lysandro, que aun sostenía su rostro-.

\- ¡Mae! – ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y el peliblanco se enderezo, ayudando a parar a la chica- ¿estás bien? Ya me encargué de ese maldito.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, mejor vámonos.

-Si- los 3 partieron de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, hasta estar nuevamente en la mansión-.

-Sera mejor que te vendes el brazo- dijo Alexy-.

-Yo tengo unas vendas en mi cuarto, vamos- dijo Lysandro- partieron a paso rápido para vendar a la muchacha y hacerle curación, Mae estaba curiosa puesto que nunca ha entrado al cuarto del chico, pero se sorprendió al ver que dormían más cerca de lo que creía-.

\- ¿¡Mae estas bien!? – dijo un sorprendido Kentin que pasaba justo-.

-Si, tranquilo.

-Como que tranquilo, ¡estas sangrando!

-Ya la curaremos- Lysandro abrió la manija de su cuarto, entrando en ella, pero con un cuarto integrante, el bicolor lo vio con una ceja alzada-.

-Me quedare porque es Mae- le dijo decidido-.

-No peleen.

-No lo haremos Mae- le dijo Lysandro-.

Empezó a desabrochar el traje de Mae, pues tenía que dejar al aire el brazo, el muchacho agradecía que debajo de la chaqueta había una polera ligera, osino seria incómodo para todos. Saco un kit de emergencia, en donde tenía todo lo necesario para curar a alguien, y así comenzó, de manera delicada limpiaba la herida de Mae, los presente solo se limitaban a observar la acción del muchacho. A ella le gustaba el tacto que él tenía, de una manera suave, que se perdía de cierta manera. No tardo mucho y ya se encontraba con el brazo vendado.

-Listo, estarás bien.

-Gracias Lys- él le sonrió a ella de una manera dulce, algo se removió dentro de ella, y entonces comprendió… se estaba empezando a enamorar de Lysandro.


End file.
